Wolf's Howl
by Quairo
Summary: Team Natsu may be the strongest team in the guild, but that doesn't mean that nobody else exists. Story about an OC growing up in Fairy Tail with his best friend and a mysterious 'partner' Never really wrote so hope it ain't that bad.
1. Chapter 1 Guard Duty

Hargeon is gorgeous town on the coast, bustling with life. Everywhere you go people are running around with smiles plastered ice-cream covered faces as they explore the town with their families. some are here to visit its world-famous piers and beaches. Some are even here for its large selection of goods it gets through trading. However, not everyone is here for a holiday with the family, some are in the shadows making plans. Plans that normal people don't want to get involved in.

"Right boys, do I really need to go over the plan again?" The man asking the question was unimpressed by the silence that filled the space after asking said question, daring one of his associates to ask him to repeat the plan.

"God you lot are just useless... Right!" The man exclaimed in order to hype himself up to mention the plan one last time.

"We put the masks on and head into the bank. Gary your on crowd control, if anyone wants to be a hero, make them suffer." The man continued talking after Gary grunted to acknowledge his given role. "Don you watch the workers at the desk and make sure no emergency lacrima's are set off, I would rather not have soldiers waiting for us outside.

Lastly, Charlotte. You're on making sure no one enters the bank while we are working. I'll grab the manager, get in the vault, knock him out and grab the jewels. **Any questions**?" The man snarled the last part as he grew impatient from explaining so many times already. Almost instantly Don raised his hand

"Yeah I got one boss. I understand the need for masks, but why the hell do I have to be the cat? I mean come on! Charlotte has a Titania mask, Gary has one of that Gray guy and you get to be Salamander!? It's not fair."

The leader let loose a dark chuckle before invading Don's personal space. "You're the cat because I say you're the cat. If you even think of taking that mask off in there, I'll kill you myself."

Another pause filled the air, but this time it was not due to uncertainty but because of the excitement the group felt, ready to begin the heist.

"Just remember people, stay in character at all times. By this point tomorrow we'll be halfway across the country rich while the council believes that a few Fairy Tail mages were behind this!" Each member began to laugh while adjusting their masks. It was time to begin.

The front doors of the bank were slammed open leaving both staff members and civilians confused which soon turned to fear as they all saw the group of 4, clad in crudely designed Fairy Tail mask's and each member holding a magic shotgun. Before realisation set in which would have led to screaming, the leader of the group raised his shotgun in order to both silence and threaten the people inside the bank.

"Good afternoon everyone! Now I know this can be a little scary, but I just want everyone to know that as long as everyone behaves themselves no one has to get hurt! However, if someone decides to be a hero then this is gonna happen..."

The man in the Salamander mask began to repeatedly strike a customer next to him with the handle of his shotgun. With this one brutal act, all morale was destroyed. Nobody was going to cross them now.

"You have all made a very wise decision. I want you all to think of those cute little families that you will be returning to tonight. Now, everybody get on the DAMN ground!" with muffled cries everyone threw themselves to the ground, silently praying for their safety. The leader proceeded to grab the manager, forcing him to open the vault downstairs then sucker punched him after the manager's role was done.

The criminal rushed downstairs to the vault, preparing himself to see mounds of jewels and gold but instead he found a young teenager standing in between him and his prize.

"Yo old man, you with the group making noise upstairs?"

The man stood frozen for a second, panicking as he never planned for this before regaining his threatening aura, growling.

"Kid, you got some serious balls to stand in between me and my money. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 14 sir and I do apologise but I'm pretty sure this is actually the city of Hargeon's money not yours. So how about you leave while you still can? Sound good?" The young boy stretched out a hand for a handshake as a sign of good faith with the ruffian.

The older man's face softened and accepted the young boy's gesture. However, as the two hands connected, the ruffian's face broke into a terrifying smile as he raised his other hand which was holding his shotgun and proceeded to smash the barrel of the gun across the young teenager's nose.

The man screeched out a laugh as he watched the boy fall to the floor with a busted nose.

"Your too naive boy! The world ain't horses and rainbows! Some get lucky and lead good lives, while the unlucky ones? Well the unlucky ones meet me! GAHAHAHAHA"

The man walked over the boy's body and drank in the sight of riches before him, dreaming of all the things he could purchase with his new 'found' riches. While dreaming of his new future, the ruffian reached a new conclusion. A vicious smile plastered the man's face. Technically you don't have to split the money 4 ways if only one survives right?

The man was quickly ejected from his fantasies by a voice behind him.

"Old man, you really should have left when I gave you the chance" The boy's demeanour completely changed to something much darker.

"_We CoULd kILl HIm RiGHt NoW, KiLL KiLL KiLL" _

The boy shifted his sight from the ruffian to the empty space beside him.

"Look, it doesn't matter how many times you suggest that I'm not killing him."

The man paled, looking at the boy staring at nowhere and panicked "Who the hell are you talking to freak?"

The young boy glared at the man in a way to suggest that he is to wait his turn to speak before turning back to the empty space.

"_sO RudE, IF wE Can'T KiLl ThEN WhY Don'T We ReMoVe His TonGUE?"_

The boy sighed then replied in a bored tone.

"Seriously what is your deal with removing tongues?"

The Ruffian decided this was enough and began screaming for his reinforcements upstairs.

Almost instantly the boy snapped his sights to the Ruffian once more.

"Nobody is coming for you"  
_"NoBOdY iS coming fOr YoU"_

The boy dashed forward with a fist full of electricity and collided it against the ruffian's nose, the same way he had done earlier. With an audibly thud the ruffian collapsed to the ground, static surrounding his body.

"You won't get away with this! My people up there will kill everyone! Including you!"

The boy lowered himself so that the Ruffian could see him better and flashed a smile that almost reeked of victory.

"Sorry to tell you this but my partner has long since cleaned up your little crew."

The Ruffian began to sweat, exclaiming that such a thing was impossible.

As the Ruffian finished talking, a low growl could be heard making its way down the stairs into the vault. The boy stood up brushing himself off and began making his way to the entrance to meet his partner.

"Mr. Bad Shotgun Man, I would like to introduce you to my partner Myrrah, Myrrah this is Mr. Bad Shotgun Man"

Myrrah stood proudly next the boy before setting her sights to the man tied up and salivating with eyes full of hunger.

The man began to squirm in panic as he can feel the penetrating gaze of the wolf which clearly has a few ideas of what to do with him, he soon realises that prison doesn't sound like too bad of an idea when next option is becoming some wolf's lunch.

The boy couldn't help but enjoy the sight of what was originally a gun toting psychopath being lowered to a snivelling helpless criminal.

_"MaKe Him SUfFErrrRRr. MaKE HiM REgreTT EveR CrossING UsSs."_

With a chuckle the boy turned to the empty space next to him and gave in to the voice's demand.

"Yeah yeah, just this once yeah? Myrrah… Sic 'em girl."

The Ruffian's scream was so loud and full of fear that if one hadn't seen his appearance they would have thought it was a young child screaming. The Ruffian continued to scream as tears flooded his face and threw out apologies for every bad thing he has done, but nothing stopped the wolf running towards him with an open jaw.

Just before the Myrrah's jaw connected with the man's head, he passed out in a pool of his own urine and tears staining his cheeks. Myrrah halted as soon as the man fell unconscious and retreated back to the boy who was buckled over laughing with a look of superiority.

"Oh Myrrah I love you so much, that was just phenomenal" the boy picked up the wolf spinning and cuddling his little 'prankster'.

_"YoU DidN'T KiLL!"_

The boy stopped laughing and flashed a cheeky grin at the empty space.

"I agreed to make him suffer, I didn't say anything about killing." The boy then pointed towards the limp body of the criminal. "I think he's suffered enough for one day."

The boy walked over and reached down to collect the man's mask before climbing the stairs and making his way to the manager of the bank who couldn't stop bowing as a form of gratitude.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much! We would have been in big trouble without you here. We'll send the money to the guild with a little extra for being such a big help!" The man bowed one final time to the boy wishing he could do something more to show his gratitude.

The boy stepped over to the bodies of the other three bank robbers, removing each mask as he did so. "You don't need to thank me so much I just did what your paying me for after all, but I am gonna take these masks with you if that's okay? I know four guild members that are just gonna love this"

With a nod of affirmation from the manager, the boy and wolf proceeded to exit the bank side by side. The duo were walking down one of Hargeon's many streets before a question crawled into the boys mind.

"You hungry girl? How does steak sound?" Steak must have sounded great as Myrrah began to circle the boy in an excited burst of energy. The Boy laughed at the adorable sight then began to scratch his jaw in thought. "What do I want though?"

"ThE EyES oF tHE UNjuSt!"

The boy continued to think, deciding to ignore the growing headache that was this other voice in his head. However, while thinking the voice spoke up again in a less violent tone.

_"iCe crEaM SounDS nICe."_

The boy snapped his fingers as his mind was now made up, ice cream did sound kind of nice. The boy bought their food and sat together at the pier, just watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean. As the sun was buried halfway into the ocean, the boy decided it was time to head home.

"Come on girl it's time to get back to Fairy Tail."

With a short howl the duo began the trip back to Fairy Tail. Back home.


	2. Chapter 2 Lazy Day

"What is this?!" Erza shouted in pure disbelief as she watched Natsu fly through the air in a single punch.

"When did he get so tough? I'm fired up now!" Natsu screeched as he threw himself forward ready to attack, only to be sent flying once more.

"He's only 14! He's so strong… and cool!" Lucy couldn't help exclaim her new found fondness for the boys strength

"Guys we have to attack together, it's the only way we can win!" Gray yelled his plan to his team mates, hoping that they will listen.

The boy in question merely stood over then with a hand thrust out, as if to bait them into attacking once more. He would be ready, he had become Fairy Tail's strongest. No. Ishgar's strongest mage now.

With a booming war cry, Erza decided to attack first. The boy changed his stance ready to punish the woman for being so hot blooded and not waiting for her team mates. However, before Erza could swing her sword she tackled him to the ground and began to lick him instead. The boy completely surprised by this 'technique' turned bright red before screaming.

"AAAAaaahHHHH GEDDIT OFFA MEEEEE"

The boy soon paused taking in his surroundings before hiding under his sheets out of sheer embarrassment. He had been in his room the whole time, it was all just a stupid dream. The boy could hear Myrrah laughing at his misfortune, almost as if she knew exactly what he was dreaming about which made everything 100 times worse. The boy turned to Myrrah with a glint in his eye ready to get revenge for her antics. However, a knock at the door nullified any chance of revenge at the moment.

The boy groggily made his way to the door and opened it to see the Dorm Master Albert.

"Forgive me for interrupting your morning screaming but I do believe it is time to get up and get going. Master Makarov is holding your reward money from yesterdays request, best not keep him waiting no?"

The boy's face was completely crimson at the mention of his 'morning screaming' but thanked the dorm master nonetheless for letting him know that his request money is up for collection. The boy shut the door and turned to see a smug looking Myrrah lying on his bed staring back at him.

The boy made his way over to the wolf and placed a hand at each side of her face, softly squishing her.

"You know I love you, but I WILL get you back for that little missy"

The boy softly flicked Myrrah's nose, causing her to let out small sneeze before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the rest of the day.

After Half an hour of getting ready Mason and Myrrah picked up the 'gifts' that they acquired yesterday and left Fairy Tail's male dorm, Fairy Cove to make their way towards the guild. The hustle and bustle of Magnolia's streets was as breath taking as ever. It felt a lot like Hargeon, but so much more homely at the same time.

Finally, the duo made their way to the gates of the guild hall, ready to open the massive double doors. Unfortunately, just as the boy opened the door to the Guild hall, some sort of blur came flying towards him at a break neck pace. After the boy and the blur collided with a nearby wall, he looked down to see an unconscious Elf-man at his feet. Yup, this was definitely his Guild.

After assuring Myrrah that he wasn't hurt by the flying Elf-man they decided to leave the man there and see Master Makarov, after all it was probably Elf-man who started his fight anyway. The boy made his way up towards the bar while Myrrah branched off in search for an empty bench for the two of them to sit at.

The boy managed to get to the bar where he could see Master, Mira and Cana who were all laughing together telling what seemed to be 'adult' jokes. Makarov noticed Mira smiling at someone approaching them and decided to see who she was smiling at. When he noticed who it was he couldn't help but slap on a smile too.

"If it isn't my boy Mason! Congratulations on the security job yesterday! I got a stunning review from the manager who just couldn't stop singing your praises!" Makarov laughed, full of genuine pride for the young teenager. He reached into his cape and presented Mason with his share of the money he earned yesterday.

Cana while impressed made sure not to let this get praise get to his head and began to drunkenly tease him.

"If you keep this up you might actually turn into a man one of these days instead of being a little kid."

The boy couldn't help but flash a grin at the three adults in front of him, giving Cana a retort of his own before heading towards whatever bench Myrrah claimed.

"You better watch out Cana, one of these days I'll be the same age as you guys and you'll need to learn how to resist me. Mira too."

With the inclusion of herself Mira couldn't help but cover her mouth to stifle her surprised laugh before letting it out so that Makarov, Cana and she could laugh at Mason's confident parting words together.

Mason walked away from the bar, happy with his parting words and quickly found the bench where Myrrah was. As he was going to sit down next to Myrrah he noticed that she was fast asleep with her chest slowly rising and falling in a gentle pattern. Suddenly Mason had flashbacks to this mornings 'incident' and a smile crept on his face, surely this was the perfect time for revenge. However, before Mason could act on any ideas he had, he noticed the soft smile planted on her face, and with that smile Mason remembered why he never gets revenge on Myrrah for her pranks. She's just too damn cute.

"Guess today is a lazy day then."

With a sigh Mason removed his jacket and lightly placed it over Myrrah as a make shift blanket then sat down next to her to order some brunch.

After 25 minutes of waiting while sitting next to this angel in the form of a sleepy wolf. Mira slowly made her way to the table in order not to wake the sleeping wolf. Mira placed the plates onto the bench as soundless as possible, but as soon as Myrrah's plate touched the bench she jumped awake, tail wagging, excited to eat her meal. Mason and Mira shared a giggle at the sudden shift in her behaviour before Mira retuned back to the bar. Mason and Myrrah began to chow down on their brunches, but half-way through eating the doors to the hall flew open.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu exclaimed as loud as he could

"Woah Team Natsu's Back."

"Awesome! I bet they fought another super tough monster."

"I heard that last time they let Lucy fight 30 Dark Guild members by herself."

"Imagine being on their team! Just for a day."

Just as quickly as Natsu announced their return, he began to instigate a mass brawl with member's flying left right and centre. Mason couldn't help but laugh at the sudden rowdiness of the place, the laugh was cut short though by an unwanted guest.

_"JoIN ThE FIghTTTTT, MakE ThEMM BLeEd, MakE TheMM All BLeEd!"_

Mason sighed and spoke out loud.

"We're not doing that. Today is a lazy day, the little lady says so."

Myrrah nuzzled into Mason at the inclusion of her name, which was rewarded with Mason giving her, her favourite behind the ear scratch.

_"NO nO No LazY DAyS! LaZY iS WeAk, We ArE NOt WeAK."_

Before Mason could even reply to such a stupid statement, the brawl was quelled by Erza who used Natsu and Grey's heads as symbols. After seeing the treatment of the two boys, everybody behaved themselves once again.

Mason watched Erza go sit down, he was worried about her. Sure they may not be friends but they're still in the same Guild, they're still a family right. He doesn't know why but Erza's demeanour has changed since they all returned from a mission a while ago, he doesn't know the situation but he has been made aware that it was something to do with the Tower of Heaven.

With a deep breath Mason picked himself up and hid the 'Erza' mask behind his back while making his way over to Erza. She noticed Mason walking towards her and smiled his way.

"Hey Miss Erza, I don't want to trouble you before you go and order that 'legendary' strawberry cake."

Erza chuckled at his little comment about her favourite cake and let him continue what he was saying.

"It's just that me and Myrrah were on a job yesterday and we picked up something we thought you may enjoy."

Mason presented the 'Erza' mask to her only to receive a very confused look from Erza, clearly wanting clarification.

"It belonged to one of the bank robbers yesterday. Apparently, the plan was to somehow make the world believe your team robbed the bank with these how should I put it… Artistic rendition of your faces."

Now that she knew whole story, Erza couldn't help but almost buckle over in a fit of laughter at how stupid it was. As she was wiping the tears out of her eyes, the rest of her team jumped onto the benches in order to investigate what made Erza cry laughing before bursting into fits of laughter themselves.

"HAHAhaha What is this? I love it! It's the best! Hey Mason, do one of me!" Natsu excitedly proclaimed which received a snarky reply from Grey.

"You Idiot! He literally just said that it was a bank robber that made it not him, how the hell is he gonna get one of you?!"

Almost as if on command Myrrah waltzed over to the table holding the other 3 masks in her mouth.

"Natsu fear not! For I have granted your wish! And Grey, well you got one too."

Grey's face immediately paled as he was presented with a crudely made mask of himself, this however made Natsu laugh even harder as he decided to wear his own.

Mason reached down for the final mask and to thank Myrrah but was interrupted by a shriek coming from Lucy.

"Mason, I swear, don't you dare put a mask of me on that table! I'll die from embarrassment for real!"

At the Idea of a Lucy mask, Natsu began to visibly get excited again just trying to imagine new ways to tease her with it.

Before Mason presented the final mask, he couldn't help but notice that Happy was no longer as excited as the rest of them. It was clear that he was afraid to be left out again. Seeing Happy's trademark grin not plastered on his face made Mason feel conflicted as he feels bad that Happy is clearly upset, but he is excited knowing that Happy's grin will be returning very shortly.

"And for the final mask…. Can I get a drum roll please?... The Final mask is the one. The only. HAPPY MASK!" Mason threw his arms up holding the mask, almost as if he was holding a trophy.

"Aye?" Happy's smile slowly picked up as he finally realised what Mason was holding.

Well that was it. It was no longer just Team Natsu laughing, other Guild members who noticed could no longer keep their laughter in. As the laughter finally died down Mason knew it was time to go home and bid the team good night.

The team watched as Mason and Myrrah Exited the guildhall before Natsu spoke up to the team.

"Mason's a really nice guy don'tcha think?"

Erza looked down at the mask she was given one last time and smiled.

"Yes. He really is."


	3. Chapter 3 A new request

It's a new day, which of course means a new job! After yesterdays 'lazy day' Mason was more pumped than usual to take on a job. Unfortunately, Mason was met with a slight problem. There wasn't a single job that grabbed his attention. After at least 20 minutes of blankly staring at the request board a voice appeared beside him.

"Struggling to find a job eh? Don't worry little guy I know that feeling, but hey! I guess that means we're partners in job searching right?"

The voice belonged to the guild procrastinator Nabe, who finished his sentence with a wink directed at Mason. Mason, terrified at the thought of becoming the next Nabe, propelled his hand into the board and blindly grabbed whatever job request he touched. Without even looking at the job description, Mason headed over to the bar for Mira to verify the job. Mira's face scrunched up into a frown as she read the job description, trading glances between the description and the young mage who was standing before her. Mira wanted to flat out reject the request, but she could tell by looking at Mason that he wouldn't back down without a good explanation.

"There are plenty of jobs available today Mason! Are you positive that it HAS to be this one?"

Mira sighed, hoping that Mason will agree with her and put the request back, but deep-down Mira knew that Mason wasn't going to give up a request before trying it. He's a Fairy Tail wizard after all. With one last sigh, Mira approved the request which delighted Mason.

"I know you have been on a monster subjugation request before, but this one is different. All we know this time is the location and that it's a Vulcan nest. We don't even know their numbers this time. It just seems better suited for someone… ummm. For someo–"Before Mira could finish her explanation, Mason cut her off somewhat annoyed.

"For what? Someone older than me? I'm not some little kid Mira. You said it yourself, I've already done monster subjugations before, granted they were a bit smaller that Vulcans but so what? Two days ago, Myrrah and I protected Hargeon's bank from armed robbers! Stop treating me like some weakling, I hate it!"

With fury in his eyes, Mason grabbed the request and made his way to the Guild's exit, whistling to Myrrah that they were leaving as he left. Mira couldn't help but smirk a little at the young boy's attitude when it came to his age. There was something about it that reminded her of what she was like at that age, when she was still known as 'Demon Mira'. Unfortunately, her smirk dissipated as she was forced to recall the tragic event that happened during said 'Demon' phase that resulted in the loss of her little sister Lisanna. Fortunately, the moment of melancholy soon disappeared when she realised that she had customers to serve, and with her signature smile back on her lips, she returned to work.

Later that afternoon, the doors to the Guildhall were thrown open with an audible crash. However, this is Fairy Tail, the Guild where doors being thrown open or destroyed is common place so nobody batted an eye when it happened this time too. The only difference this time was that instead of the doors being thrown opened by a loud/ rowdy guild member, declaring their safe arrival back home. The doors were thrown open by a local townsman, face covered in sweat and eyes filled with fear as he ran up to the bar as fast as he could. Seeing the desperation in the man's eyes, the Guildhall's atmosphere quickly shifted from excitable to vigilant. Before Mira could ask the man what was wrong, she was cut off for the second time today.

"Excuse me miss, I need to raise the bounty on the Vulcan subjugation request quickly! Do you still have the request? Can I see it? Where is it?"

The man started to make his was over to the board in order to search for his request, panic growing on his face as he noticed it is no longer there. Mira who was beginning to grow anxious herself, replied to the townsman in order to calm him down and learn what has made him so jumpy.

"One of our mages accepted the request this morning so there is no need to worry. While he is a bit younger, he is more than capable."

Hearing that the wizard that had taken the job was 'younger', the man couldn't help but raise his voice.

"GET HIM BACK, you don't understand, if he's young, then he won't be strong enough for it!"

Mira noticed that mentioning 'it' whatever 'it' was, caused the man to shake throughout his entire body. Mira, now beginning to fear for Mason's safety, got the man to explain what 'it' was. After taking a deep breath in order to calm down, the man began to explain what it is that has made him so anxious.

"I decided to take a trip into the forest in the early hours of this morning to get some more intel on the Vulcan nest, now I know that I was advised not to do such, but I just wanted to help. I managed to find the nest and climbed a nearby tree in hopes that the Vulcan's won't look up and notice me. Everything was going fine at first, I counted 13 of them so far, but something didn't feel right. They all gathered food but rather than sitting and eating the food together, they just sat down and waited. They waited for what felt like 40 minutes, until it felt like the forest itself began shaking. They weren't gathering that food for them to eat, it was tribute. Tribute to the forest's Alpha Vulcan. It's a monster. I started to fear for my life, trying to think of different ways to escape, that's when I noticed that everything was dead silent. I looked back at the nest to investigate why things were so silent, only to stare directly into the eyes of the Alpha. It just smiled back. I screamed and I just ran. I ran until my feet gave out. Fortunately, there was a young boy with his pet wolf that helped me up and even made sure I made it near enough the entrance of the forest. I was so scared though, I didn't even warn them about the Alpha and it's nest. I just pray that they finished picking berries or whatever they were doing in there and got home to their family safe."

Mira's face dropped as she listened to the man describe Mason and Myrrah. Fearing for the lives of the two, Mira was ready to run into that forest and bring them home no matter the cost. As Mira was trying to come up with a plan in her head of how to save them, Makarov approached her and the townsman deep in thought, clearly overhearing the discussion that just happened. Makarov then raised his voice so that the man at the opposite end of the bar could hear him.

"Macao, I know you've been listening as well. Go. Save my grandkids."

Macao looked down at his beer one last time then downed the rest of it as he stood up.

"Roger"


	4. Chapter 4 Vulcan Subjugation

"And then she said that this job would be better suited for someone older! I mean can you believe that Myrrah?"

Funnily enough, yes. Myrrah believed that the first time Mason told this story outside the guildhall and she still believes it after the 8th time he has told the story now inside the forest. Mason finally calmed down after he noticed that Myrrah's patience seemed to be growing thin as every time he recalled what Mirajane said to him, Myrrah seemed to walk a little slower than him.

"Your right, I should calm down, it's not that big a deal. It's not. I mean come on, it's not thaaaat big of a deal yeah? Who thinks it's a big deal? Not me, that's for sure."

Mason couldn't help himself. To him it's a big deal.

"I mean how could she say that! Like who does she even think she is saying that? You know what? Let's do this job so well that she'll feel so bad for being a dick to us! Better yet, maybe she'll be so impressed by my monster slaying skills that we can go on a date when I'm olde- AAARRRGHH"

Mason's little 'bitchfit' was cut off by a headbutt to the stomach from his quadrupedal partner. Mason, who was now lying on the ground finally calmed down for real.

"Thanks Myrrah, I really needed that didn't I?"

With a short yip as confirmation Mason picked himself up and caught up with Myrrah. Mason looked down at the request sheet so that he can read the directions to where the Vulcan nest is which was included in the job description. Their search for the Vulcan was soon cut short as Myrrah noticed a collapsed man a little up the pathway. The duo sprinted over to the man who was face down on the ground and Mason quickly placed his index and middle finger on the man's neck to check for a pulse. He was still alive. The touch from Mason's two fingers must have surprised the man as just after his pulse was checked, his eyes threw themselves open and the man let out a scream. The two of them stared at the man who was now hyperventilating, unsure of what to do until Mason held out a hand.

"Excuse me sir, I know that you're afraid and I may not know what the source of your fear is, but what I do know is that we're here for you. Please. Take my hand."

The man stared at Mason's outstretched hand and accepted it. Mason helped the man up and continued talking.

"You look exhausted sir. Luckily, we are not too far from the entrance, so we can help you back to near enough the entrance then we will head back into the forest."

The man's eyes darted to Mason when he mentioned that he would return deeper into the forest after the two of them dropped him off.

"Boy, I need to ask. What are you to going to do in there?"

Mason was ready to explain that he and Myrrah are on a Vulcan subjugation request, but before he opened his mouth, Mason recalled Mira's words from earlier yet again. Deciding that he wanted to save himself from another adult's patronising. Mason lied to the man instead.

"Well, me and my girl Myrrah are just here to search for some berries for our mother, **AREN'T** we?"

Myrrah, on the same page as Mason shook her head in agreement. This answer seemed to be good enough for the man as he let out a sigh and said nothing more until they reached the entrance. Mason waved to the man as he watched him leave the forest. Ready to get back to their quest, Mason turned around and started walking back into the forest but stopped as quickly as he began walking because he couldn't ignore the growling coming from his partner that was clearly aimed at him.

"Sorry girl, I know you hate lying but you understand why right?"

Myrrah stopped growling and sat on her hind legs, looking at Mason expectantly. Mason knew well enough what that look meant. She wanted the back of her ears scratched as reward for going along with his lies. Deciding that she deserved such reward, Mason got down on one knee to scratch and pet an overjoyed Myrrah. After enough time had passed the two decided to press on, not stopping until they found the nest. After half an hour of following the guide's directions, they found themselves outside what was obviously the Vulcan layer. Myrrah, who had analysed the surroundings, gestured to Mason that they were in the clear. Happy with her answer, Mason winked at Myrrah to signal the start of the quest. Myrrah bowed to Mason in response before raising her head up to the sky and bellowed out a howl. After the howl the forest grew silent but said silence was soon interrupted.

"WHO MAKE NOISES"  
"WE SLEEPING"  
"KILL NOISEMAKER"  
"THERE, OVER THERE! THEY MAKE NOISE"  
"IT SMALL HUMAN AND WEIRD DOG"

Vulcans started pilling out of their nest, one by one. Blue electricity started to resonate through Mason's body until it focussed into his fists. Myrrah began growling at Vulcans as shadows surrounded her claws, strengthening them as well sharpening them and coating them in the shadows. It was time to subjugate some Vulcans.

The two of them distanced themselves in order to split the amount of Vulcan's one had to face. With a loud battle-cry the Vulcan's leaped forward at their prey. Mason jumped back in order to dodge the Vulcan's clumsy fists while Myrrah leapt forward and sank her claws into the chest of one of her Vulcan's. Mason jumped on the shoulders of a Vulcan that tried to attack him from behind, placing his hands on either side of the Vulcan's face and fried the beast with electricity. One by one the Vulcan's fell, this was way too easy. Were they Vulcan's weak or were the two of them just strong? Mason was thrown out of his daydream by a Vulcan fist that connected with his face, sending Mason flying into a nearby tree. Myrrah, seeing this let out a howl before jumping on the back of the Vulcan that attacked Mason, clawing at the beasts back until it no longer moved. Mason picked himself up and stood still until the world stopped spinning.

"I'm fine I'm fine! Let's finish this Myrrah."

The two ran towards the last group of Vulcans, Mason planted his feet into the ground and let the lightning escape from his finger's which skewered a group of Vulcans. Myrrah dipped her jaws in the shadows and began to crunch away at the last Vulcan with ferocity. Exhausted, the two let out a victory cry to show that they were done with the nest. Mason looked down at his palms, somewhat disappointed with his current magic ability.

"More, I need to get stronger."

As Mason stared at his hands, he heard a cry then a crash into the ground. Mason threw his body round and froze. This wasn't fair. There wasn't any mention of an Alpha in the description. Mason snapped out of his fear induced trance when he noticed the Alpha pounding his fists away at Myrrah, every time the Alpha's fists landed on Myrrah a whine would echo through the forest. Seething with rage, Mason's body covered itself in electricity, which he released in a chain of lightning that skewered the Alpha. However, unlike the group of Vulcans before, the Alpha almost felt nothing. It turned around and grabbed Mason in mid-air and began crushing him with one hand. Mason screamed as he could feel his ribs going to crack soon, planting his hands on the fingers of the Alpha in attempts to stab his hand with electricity. Nothing happened, there was no pain on the Vulcan's face or anything. Just a massive, bone-chilling smile. Soon bored with Mason, the Alpha dropped him, and he landed with an audible thud. Lying there, Mason could feel himself starting to lose consciousness, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. The Alpha turned its attention back to Myrrah who couldn't move due to a broken front foot. Mason was terrified.

_"sHE's GoInnngGG tO DiEEEEEEE"_

_"BuT i Can SaVE HeRRRRRRR"_

Mason couldn't trust the voice, he knew that. But he can't lose Myrrah. He just can't.

"What to I need to do?"

This prompted a horrifying laugh from the voice.

"_GiVE YoURseLf tO mEEEee."_

"Done."

The voice went silent straight after and Mason fell unconscious.

The clouds above the forest turned black and a torrential rain began to fall. The Alpha looked up confused at the sudden change in weather, while he was distracted, he didn't see Mason's body stand back up. The clouds above unleashed a flurry of thunder that was all aimed one person. Mason. As the lightning struck the young boy's body, Myrrah released a heartbroken howl.

"_HAHhahahahAHHAHAHA. ThIS BoDYYY IssssSS MiNEEE."_

The lightening was absorbed into Mason's body. The Alpha, seeing this decided that Mason was now a threat and leapt towards him in order to finish the job. Just as the Alpha's fists created a crater where Mason was, in a blink of electricity Mason appeared behind the Alpha.

"_NonNONOnonONO ThAT Won'T Doo MonKEY." _

Myrrah couldn't move but whimpered in fear of the man that was standing behind the Alpha. It wasn't Mason. Mason raised a hand to the sky and as if on command a thundercloud unleashed a massive bolt of lightning. Lightning that Mason caught and unleashed a beam of blue and white lightning at the Alpha as it tried to punch Mason. The surrounding area exploded from the impact of Mason's 'technique'. The Alpha was sprawled on the ground, motionless. Mason suddenly gasped then began to look around.

"What the hell happened here?"

Mason grabbed his head as it began throbbing in pain.

_"DiD YoU LiKE My hElp?"_

Mason while scared demanded answers.

"What the hell did you do!"

The voice merely chuckled at his question then answered.

"_I boRRoWeD YoUR boDY, ThaT'S ITTTTT."_

Mason now shaking from exhaustion and fear knew he had to put the voice in its place, it couldn't think that it was better than Mason. More importantly, it couldn't know that Mason loved the feeling of its power. He turned around in order to run to the now unconscious body of Myrrah, only to fall unconscious himself as he landed beside her. As his vision turned black, he threw an arm around Myrrah as a final form of protection.

Some time later Macao made his way to the Vulcan nest and was shocked at the carnage that was before him, fearing for Mason and Myrrah's lives, Macao ran up to the Alpha to see if it had the two hostage. What Macao saw shocked him, the Alpha was already dead and covered in static. Last time he checked Laxus was out of town which meant one thing. Mason did this. Macao decided to think about this later as finding the two of them takes priority. Luckily, Macao found Mason embracing Myrrah under a nearby tree. Throwing the two over a shoulder each, he began to make his way back to the guild. Before leaving, Macao turned around to view the battlefield one more time. Master Makarov needs to hear about this.


	5. Chapter 5 Harvest Festival

It's been three days since Macao brought Mason and Myrrah back to the Guildhall. Thankfully Myrrah's broken foot was fixed rather quickly due to Porlyusica's help on the first day. However, Mason continued to sleep for another two days. While the Guild felt anxious for Mason's fate, they believed in Porlyusica and that the young boy will return to good health soon.

Makarov sat next to the infirmary bed where Mason lay, softly petting Myrrah's head as she lay beside Mason. Poor girl, she hasn't felt his side since they returned to the Guild. Finally, Mason started to shift in his bed and opened his eyes. Groggily, Mason sat upwards, inspecting his surroundings until his eyes fell on the Guild master Makarov.

"Good morning Master?"

Makarov couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that after three days of sleeping, those were his first words.

"Good morning son, you had quite the sleep! Three days of sleep in fact"

Makarov could see panic growing in Mason's eyes and tried to quell any anxiety growing in Mason

"Don't fret though boy, Porlyusica examined you while you were asleep, she fixed you and Myrrah up and advised us to let you sleep because you used up a lot of magic out there."

Mason while thankful for Porlyusica, couldn't fully believe that she healed him. Porlyusica is good at her job, hell she's great at it. But he looked like he was never even in a fight, the bruises are gone, and his ribs felt as if they were never cracked. Something just didn't add up, but he didn't want to question Master on this, Mason should just be thankful they got out there alive. As Makarov explained what happened to him after he fell unconscious, Mason made a mental note to thank Macao for saving him and Myrrah. Speaking off Myrrah, she has been crushing his legs ever since he woke up, almost as if she's scared that if she moves away from him, he'll fall back asleep. Mason could help but find her attitude somewhat adorable. Suddenly, something that Makarov said to him leapt out at him. Excitement growing in his stomach

"WAIT a minute. Three Days!? Does that mean what I think it does?"

Makarov flashed a smile at Mason and crossed his arms before replying.

"Gahahaha Indeed it is my boy! Today is the Magnolia Harvest Festival!"

With confirmation from the Master, Mason threw himself out of the bed, ready to celebrate this year's festival. Mason thanked the Master for looking after him and ran towards the exit of the infirmary with Myrrah. Makarov watched the two leave with a look of caution, now wasn't the time to ask Mason about his power. He's too young.

"_YoUR WelCoME."_

Mason shut the door to the infirmary and made sure that he was out of sight from anyone else except for Myrrah.

"What do you mean by that?"

The voice seemed to sigh before replying, somewhat less violent than his usual tone.

"_PoRlYuSica dIDn'T heAl YoU, I DiD."_

Mason, shocked at this new revelation stayed silent, wanting the voice to continue speaking.

_"yOU aRe mY HOsT, I woN'T Let yoU dIE. ToGEtHeR We CaN bE ThE StROngeST."_

Mason shuddered at the idea of giving his body over to the voice again. That was something he just couldn't do. Last time Mason checked, his body belonged to him and nobody else. However, Mason couldn't just ignore him this time though because deep down he already knew that it was the voice that healed him.

"Thank you."

The voice just grunted back as if to say that it was no problem. The moment between Mason and the voice was interrupted by a myriad of cheers on the first floor of the guild hall which only meant one thing. The Miss Fairy Tail contest would be starting soon. Mason ran downstairs so excited to see the girls perform that he accidentally ran into Elf-man.

"Hey your awake! Now that's a real man! Everyone Look who's up and running!"

A few mages made their way over to Mason in order to congratulate him on his recovery. The first one to speak was Max.

"Great to see you awake, you had us all worried you know?"

Mason scratched the back of his neck sheepishly at this. He wasn't usually one that got the attention of other guildmates, that right was reserved for team Natsu and their epic feats. Speaking of team Natsu, Grey came over to congratulate the young boy on his health.

"I heard what happened, I guess your not as weak as I originally thought eh?" Grey began laughing at his little joke but stopped when he noticed Myrrah growling his way as if threatening him for what he said to Mason. "I'm joking I'm joking of course! You and Myrrah are plenty strong already if you can beat and Alpha right?"

With a slap to Mason's arm, Grey made his way back to where he and Natsu were sitting. While Natsu didn't come over, he did give Mason a thumbs up as if to say good job. He was probably to focussed on waiting for Lucy to appear on stage for Miss Fairy Tail. The last three to approach the Mason and Myrrah were Macao, Romeo and Wakaba. Macao waved at Mason as he approached the two and opened his mouth to speak, but before Macao could speak Mason threw his arms around Macao to embrace him. Wakaba couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the young boy hugging Macao and cracked a little joke.

"Well Macao I didn't realise that Romeo had a big brother eh? Maybe that's why the wife divorced you huh? You philanderer you."

Macao laughed at his best friend's little jab, but he had to admit, holding Mason like this did feel a like how Romeo hugs him, just a little taller.

"You don't need to do this son. We're all family here aren't we? If your ever in trouble again ol' Macao will come save you every time."

Mason couldn't help but giggle at Macao's over confidence then turned to look at Romeo who was standing beside Wakaba. Having a father must feel pretty good, Mason walked over to Romeo.

"Your lucky to have such a cool dad Romeo."

Romeo couldn't help but beam at the compliment aimed at his dad.

"That's because dad's the best! Well second best after Natsu of course!"

Mason looked at Myrrah and she stared back at him. He may not have a mother or father, but he doesn't need one. As long as he has Myrrah, he doesn't need anything else. Max's voice suddenly boomed throughout the Guildhall as he stood on stage with microphone in hand. Which could only mean one thing. It's time to start the Miss Fairy Tail contest! The first woman was Cana, who used her card magic to change into a swimsuit. This seemed to have been a good decision because the crowd went nuts. Second up was Juvia, who used her water magic to also change into a swimsuit. Mason was beginning to notice a pattern here, not that he was complaining as Mason has only recently been 'aware' of women per se. Thirdly was the crowd favourite Mirajane. Everyone was pumped, silently praying that she would follow in the footsteps of the other two. However, expectations were soon shattered when Mira decided to change her face into Happy and then Gajeel. It was absolutely hilarious. Mira was followed up by Erza who changed into a gothic style dress and Levy who showed the crowd the beauty of her solid script magic. Next up was Bisca who showed of both her sniping talents as well as her figure. After managing to penetrate 5 different coins in the air with one shot, the crowd exploded in cheers. Mason couldn't help but be jealous of Alzack right now, it just wasn't fair, if he was a little older then maybe he could have had a chance with Bisca too. Last was Lucy to take centre stage, clad in a cheerleader's outfit as well as holding two pom-poms. Lucy's performance was cut short by a surprise guest in the form of Evergreen who began claiming that this competition was unnecessary because she is already the winner of Miss Fairy Tail, turning Lucy into stone in the process. The rest of the thunder legion then appeared with Laxus on stage presenting all the Fairy Tail women in their petrified state. Evergreen explains the 'rules' of their new game where the Guild must defeat the Thunder Legion before their hostages, the petrified girls are turned to dust. The four suddenly disappeared, leaving all the Fairy Tail mages running out of the Guild to find the Thunder Legion. This wasn't just a game, this could potentially turn Magnolia into a battlefield. It was time for the Battle of Fairy Tail to begin.


	6. Chapter 6 Harvest Festival II

'Battle of Fairy Tail' my ass Mason thought as he ran through the streets of Magnolia with Myrrah following behind. To Mason this felt more like a culling than an actual battle. With every street the duo passed, they saw more and more bodies of their guildmates. It didn't make any sense. If the whole point of the 'competition' was to defeat the Thunder Legion and Laxus. Why the hell were people fighting each other? Mason suddenly stopped in both motion and thought process when he realised who he had just found. Trying to hide his excitement as best as he could he shouted out to the wizard.

"Bickslow!"

The mage in question turned around and began to laugh out loud.

"Well if it ain't my favourite shrimp in the guild!" Bickslow could see the annoyance growing on the boy's face and threw out his arms wide. "Well? Are you going to give me a welcome home hug or are you too old for that kind of stuff now?"

Mason's inner thoughts commanded the boy to stay on guard, but he just couldn't help it. Ever since joining the guild he saw Bickslow like a big brother and even told Bickslow about it once. Which was a big mistake because now the man would tease him about it every time he came home. Mason ran forward with his own arms out and closed his eyes, preparing himself to hold his 'big brother'. However, rather than colliding with the man's body, his face collided with Bickslow's fist instead and was sent flying, crashing into a nearby stall. Myrrah yelped at this and ran to check up on the boy, but as soon as she did that, the area the two were in was surrounded by runes. Trapping them inside a small cubed area of the street.

Mason pushed himself up and began throwing numerous punches at the runed 'wall' in a fit of rage screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

In a normal situation Bickslow would laugh at his opponent for getting caught so easily off guard, but this time was different. Bickslow was just as angry if not more so than the young boy.

"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE!" Hearing the rage in Bickslow's voice, Mason ceased his flurry of punches and began slightly shaking. He had never seen him this angry. Seeing that the boy had stopped, Bickslow continued talking. "What the hell did you do with THAT voice kid?" Mason paled at the question. There was no way that Bickslow could have known that he gave his body to the voice a few days ago. Bickslow sensing the boy's uneasiness sighed and calmed down. "I thought we promised that you wouldn't use it, and don't tell me you didn't because I see it." Bickslow removed his hood to use his figure eyes on Mason. The second that Bickslow used his eyes, Mason could feel him staring into his soul. Bickslow continued talking to the boy while peering into his soul. "Whatever that thing is it's grown inside you since I last saw it. Keep this up and it will take over all of you." Finished with his little lecture Bickslow went to put his helmet back on, but just before he did, he noticed something different dwelling inside Myrrah and couldn't help but laugh at her situation.

"What's so funny?" Mason wasn't sure to be annoyed or confused at Bickslow's sudden change in emotion.

Bickslow just stared at the boy for a minute before realisation seeped in. "Oh my god you don't know do you?" Bickslow started howling with laughter before abruptly pointing towards Myrrah. "That little lady back there has got a few extra souls growing in her!"

Mason couldn't quite catch onto what Bickslow meant but it wasn't until he turned to face a mortified Myrrah who was currently trying to hide her face with her paws, did Mason understand what he meant.

"You little harlot." Mason couldn't help but laugh out loud due Myrrah's soft whimpers of embarrassment. "Is that what you've been doing when you sneak out of my room some nights?"

Bickslow couldn't help but enjoy this weird little 'family' moment before growing more serious, realising that he had wasted too much time on Mason and needed to continue with Laxus's plans.

"I'm sorry for this but Laxus's orders are absolute. Forgive me kid."

Mason didn't have enough time to even turn around before Bickslow's babies used a Barion Formation blast on Mason, knocking him unconscious. Bickslow went to turn around and continue walking up the street in order to hunt more fairies, but before he left, he propped Mason's body in an alleyway so that he would be more comfortable and apologised to Myrrah for everything. Bickslow managed to get halfway up the street before his babies informed him about a new target that was just his type to play around with.

"A cheerleader huh? Let's go babies!" Bickslow broke into a sprint laughing to his babies while making plans on how to ambush the newest recruit to the guild.

Myrrah watched Bickslow leave and couldn't help but feel conflicted. On one paw she wanted to try and take him down for pulling such a dirty move on Mason, but on the other paw she understood why he did it. Like he said Laxus's orders were absolute to him but at the same time he didn't want the young boy to suffer. She also knew that fighting will be off the table unless necessary due the lives that were beginning to form inside her. The only thing she could do right now lie down next to the boy, getting ready to defend him if need be.

A whirlwind of emotions passed through Mason when he first awoke. Pain, confusion, uneasiness, betrayal, and finally fatigue. Mason looked down at the curled form of Myrrah and opened his mouth.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm done with all this. Wanna just go home?"

Myrrah picked herself up and stretched before leading the way. Clearly, she was just as tired as he was. Their walk home was cut short unfortunately from a voice inside his head. However, this wasn't the usual annoying voice inside his head, it was Warren. Warren was broadcasting to what must have been every member in the guild, explaining that the girls were safe and that Laxus activated something that was known as the 'thunder palace' in the sky. Mason couldn't help but whistle in awe at the sheer number of floating spheres that surrounded Magnolia. Warren's voice soon descended into a clusterfuck of every guildmate shouting and swearing at each other due to the fights they had against each other, clearly still angry at their opponents. Mason could understand this though, not only did he lose to Bickslow. He wasn't even strong enough to take one attack. Mason felt truly pathetic. During his Lament, a voice broke through and caught his attention. It wasn't Warren this time, it was Lucy, and what came next was a beautiful speech about the guild and what it means to be family. Just as quickly as it started, all the anger between guild mates dissipated and was replaced by a feeling of comradery. After Warren finished explaining how to deal with thunder palace, Mason and Myrrah ran to their designated spot and prepared themselves to take down two spheres.

Mason stretched his arms out in front of himself and felt the electricity coursing through his body and connecting between his two palms. With great concentration Mason began moulding the electricity into a spear that he could control in the air so if he misses his target, he could use his magic to change its trajectory mid-air.

The spear was finished, and Mason psyched himself up in order to pierce the sphere. Before the order to attack was given Mason came to a realisation. These belonged to Laxus which meant that the spheres were going to be incredibly durable right? Just in case they were Mason decided to put as much power into the sphere as he could, he didn't want to look weak twice in a day. Warren screamed the order to attack and with as much force as he could muster, Mason threw the lightning spear towards a sphere. It didn't take long to realise that the spheres were fragile. Incredibly fragile, and what was meant to take out one sphere destroyed five of the floating spheres.

Mason, who was thrilled about his destruction began celebrating with Myrrah. Their cheering was soon cut short by electricity surrounding the boy, as the electricity surrounded him, Mason realised why the spheres were so fragile. It was a type of link magic. Destroying one meant that the person who caused its destruction would be electrocuted. Instead of being terrified, Mason smirked. After all electricity doesn't affect him as much as other magics, with this newfound confidence Mason sat on the ground and waited to be 'lightly zapped' forgetting that he destroyed five instead of one. This was really going to hurt.


	7. Chapter 7 Isolation

Mason's eyes slowly opened as he the young man finally came to, while the young boy assumed, he was waking up in his bed it wasn't until his eyes were open that he realised that he was most definitely not in his room. Mason didn't know where he was. This room wasn't just dark, it was black, with the only colour in the room coming from Mason himself. He slowly picked himself up and began shouting into what seemed like an endless void.

"Hello? Hello is anybody there?"

There was no answer. Mason picked a direction and began sprinting in hopes that if he runs far enough the scenery may change. But nothing changed, the longer he ran into the nothingness, the more he realised how alone he truly was here. This thought terrified him. After running to the point of exhaustion Mason finally decided to stop running in order to regain his lost breath.

"_MmmmMMaASonnN"_

With the arrival of a new voice Mason shreiked and faced the source of the voice behind him. While he couldn't completely make out the face behind the voice, he could roughly see its shadow like outline.

"Who are you?" Mason asked apprehensively.

"SIT"

Before Mason could make a snarky retort about the lack of seats in the area, he looked to his left to see a single chair waiting for him. With a defeated sigh Mason sat down knowing it was best to go along with the voices demands right now.

"_I aM geTTiNg sO hunGrY mAsoN"_

The young boy started shaking as he realised who the voice was.

"It's you… isn't it?"

"yEsSSsss"

"Where are we?"

The voice went silent, making Mason jump up from his chair, preparing himself for any sneak attacks.

"_we'Re InSIDe yoU"_

Mason slowly backed away from the voice, fear taking controlling him. "Bullshit, your messing with me."

"WaS smaLler oNcE, bEfoRe tHe VUlcaNs." The voice wasn't just coming from the shadow anymore. It was like it was coming from everywhere.

"No! No that's impossible!" Mason began rapidly turning, trying to find the shadow that has either disappeared or moved. "If this is what happens when I use you then I just won't! Try and mess about now!"

The room was filled with a terrifying screech, clearly the voice was not a fan of this plan. _"YoU wilL uSE me aGaIn! dO yoU KnoW wHY? BeCaUse yoU Are WeaK… LooK aroUNd. LitTlE maSoN is All aloNe. NO frieNDs, NO FamILy. NO mYrRah." _

On the verge of tears, Mason threw himself to the ground, hiding his head in hopes that he will soon wake up from this nightmare. Mentally screaming at himself to wake up. He didn't want to be here any longer, as everything around him became dimmer and dimmer, the voice left him with one last bit to say.

" _reMemBeR, eVErY ONe yOU LoVe wILl lEavE yOu bEhINd, becAUSe yoU aRe WeaakKkkK. EmbRaaCE meEE, EmbRAcceE, EmbrAcCeE, EMBRACE!"_

Mason, drenched in sweat woke up, this time however, he was back in his room at Fairy Cove. Knowing that he was safe once more, Mason threw his head back onto the pillow and let out a sigh that he didn't realise that he was even holding onto.

"Good to see you awake once more Master Mason."

Mason looked over to see the dorm head sitting at his desk, tea in hand and worry written across his face.

"I regret to inform you sir that due to your elongated slumber, you unfortunately missed the parade. I'm terribly sorry about that sir." Albert stood up and bowed apologetically, he knew how much the young boy loved the festival.

Mason, desperate not to worry Albert mustered up the best smile he could before replying. "It's okay Albert, there's always next year yeah?"

"An astute observation sir!" Albert beamed before growing a little more serious. The boy might be able to hide behind his smile, but Albert could see the shaking is his hands clear as day. "Is everything quite alright sir?

Mason opened his mouth once before clamping it shut again. He knew that confiding in Albert would be best, the man was incredibly knowledgeable and would never judge him, but he just couldn't do it. To Mason, Albert was what it meant to be a man; He was polite, charming and loved by all. Mason even adopted some of Albert's mannerisms while speaking to others in hopes that people will see him as much more mature or an adult.

How could he tell the man he basically looks up to about what happened while he was asleep? He couldn't exactly turn to the man and explain that he has a voice in his head that wants to kill or even at times 'eat' people. What if this is the one-time Albert can't handle it and calls him a monster? Mason couldn't handle that.

"Everything's fine Albert, just had a dream where I accidentally knocked over Erza's strawberry cake"

This earned a laugh from the aging gentleman. "Oh ho! A dream that would make any man sweat!" Albert made his way to the door, tea in hand before dismissing himself from Mason's care. Mason tried smiling as best he could while watching the man leave.

Once outside Mason's room, Albert sighed. The boy clearly needed someone to talk to about what is going on and Albert hopes that he will find someone soon, until the boy does though Albert will try to support him in any way he can.

Mason now alone again looked outside the window. He could see remnants of harvest festival decorations being put away for next year. He really did miss it this year, didn't he? Mason was furious. Not at Albert, not at the guild, not even at Laxus and the Thunder Legion. He was angry at himself because he was starting to think what if the voice was right? He was weak, it was disgusting. He was in a guild with people like Erza, Guildarts and Natsu. And yet, he was nothing in comparison. Maybe Fairy really didn't need him? Maybe things would be better if he was gone? These dark thoughts were soon disrupted by his door opening and a soft whine entering the room.

"Myrrah! Hello girl." Mason threw his arms open and Myrrah jumped onto the bed so she could snuggle with Mason now that he was finally awake.

Mason let out a soft laugh at the wolfs actions. Right now, nothing mattered except her. He slowly began stroking her back as she lay beside him. This sight made Mason think again. Maybe he was weak and yes, maybe the guild didn't really need him, but none of that mattered. Because as long as he has Myrrah, he will never be alone.


End file.
